Everything He Can't Have
by Libby Ray
Summary: Chuck can't have any of the things he wants. Until he takes a step back and unwinds them from each other piece by piece. Chuck/Blair, Chuck/Nate, Chuck/Serena and a little bit of everything else.
1. Neglect

**Everything He Can't Have**

**by**

**Libby Ray**

_He can't have Blair because Nate has her…_

_He can't have Serena because Nate wants her…_

_He can't have Nate for all the reasons above…_

_**What kind of sick fucked up world is he living in?**_

* * *

"_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep"_

"Nathaniel…" Chuck groaned from his bed, untangling himself from the arms of the blond chick that was helping him make up for the fact that he couldn't have what he really wanted, "Pick up your god damn phone."

Nate gave a matching groan and rolled over to grab his cell but fell off the couch instead. He grabbed it from the coffee table and looked at the ID, then put it back down not liking what he saw. He then attempted to get back on the couch, somehow doing so even with the alcohol induce head ache that was beating his brain to death.

"Why didn't you pick it up?" Chuck asked, as he watched the blonde's ass, who was now getting dressed after being woken by Nate's cell, "It could have been Blair, she said she was going to text you."

Nate grimaced a little bit, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, "That's the reason I didn't pick up."

"Oh, I see, avoiding the girlfriend are we?"

"Ugh… Shut up, I don't want to talk about this right now," Nate paused as he watched the blonde walk out the door winking at them both, something clicked in his head, "Hey, Chuck... What's up with you and all the blondes lately? Every girl I've seen you with for the past couple weeks has been blonde."

Chuck looked at him, slightly alarmed. He wasn't really sure how to answer this question; it wasn't like he could tell Nate the truth, "No real reason man, I've just had a craving for blondes lately."

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten Serena yet," Nate joked, grabbing a shirt from Chuck's closet, "Oh yeah, I forgot! She's your step-sister!

"Ha-ha…" Chuck laughed sarcastically at his friend, "You're hilarious! She's not my sister yet, and who wants to revisit that train wreck. And yes you can borrow a shirt of mine, thanks for asking."

"See, you're where I get my stupid sarcastic sense of humor, so you can only blame yourself." Nate replied heading towards the door, "Anyway, see you later tonight man!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Oh, you know, just the run I go on every fucking Saturday morning with my dad, after I spend the night here when you always seem to ask me the same question," Nate said grinning as he headed out the door.

_Fuck you Nathaniel… Fuck you…_

* * *

"_G-L-A-M--O-R-O-U-S, Yeah…"_

Blair picked up her phone from her lap, a little sad to hear Serena's ring tone. She was hoping for Nate, but he was probably still asleep.

"Hey S," she answered a little down, but her eyes brightened up quickly as she listened to Serena's proposition, "Sounds great, see you then!"

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, especially for the end of winter. Not a bit too hot or too cold, which made it a perfect day for a shopping trip with the dynamic duo. Serena and Blair were going to spend the entire day finding the perfect outfits now that the new season was sweeping in. Even if they had already had a two other shopping trips just like this in the past month.

But first, before they were to spend the day trekking around Manhattan in new peep toe flats, they had to start the venture with Starbucks, spring inspired manicures and pedicures.

"I just can't believe he hasn't replied to any of my texts," Blair complained to her best friend, sipping her latte with a tiny pout, "He's starting to get really distant again and it's bothering me."

"Oh Blair, I wouldn't worry about, It sounds like he's got a lot on his plate right now having to deal with college and his parents."

Blair smiled thoughtfully, Serena was probably right, she was normally always right, and she decided to forget about it.

"What do you think of this color?"

The blonde looked over at Blair's dainty lavender nails and grinned, they would go with her new shoes perfectly, "I think its lovely, that's one of my new favorite colors."

"Thanks, these pastel colors are definitely growing on me," she replied, very thankful of Serena's approval, it always mattered to Blair.

A cell phone rang.

Blair snatched up her phone quickly, though she had no idea why she wanted to talk to Chuck so badly. He was Nate's best friend though, so it may have just been her wanting to know  
about Nate's predicament that was stopping him from returning her calls and texts.

"Hello?"

"_Hey B, where are you?"_

"I'm getting my nails done with S and then were going shopping, why?"

"_Never mind then…"_

"What is it?"

"_It's nothing, you guys have fun."_

"Ok, we will but before you go-"

"_You want to know if I've seen Nathaniel."_

"Yeah, have you?"

"_He left this morning to go run with his dad; he should have his cell with him though."_

"Oh, well thanks Bass. I'll talk to you later."

"_Right, whatever you say Waldorf."_

* * *

Chuck grimaced as he paced back and forth; he was clenching his and Nate's phones in his hands. He felt bad for lying to Blair, but it really didn't change anything anyway. Even if Nate had brought it he wouldn't have answered it. Poor Blair was going to find it out sooner or later, so he might as push it along. The sooner he could tell her the better, he just didn't know how to.

* * *

_AN:_

_So if you've been reading GG fan fiction on here for a while you may recognize this story from about a year back. I had to take it down with my old account because I knew at that time I would not be able to continuously update it. Now I can, so I'm re-editing and re-posting. I'm no longer pleased with the story, but I feel like I should finish it because right now it's just mental baggage._

_Much love,_

_Libby_

* * *


	2. Lies

**

* * *

**

Everything He Can't Have

**by**

**Libby Ray**

_He can't have Blair because Nate has her…_

_He can't have Serena because Nate wants her…_

_He can't have Nate for all the reasons above…_

_**What kind of sick fucked up world is he living in?**_

* * *

Blair wanted to scream until she couldn't hear his voice any longer, but she kept her cool. She could scream and cry later in her room with Serena, Breakfast at Tiffany's and a box of chocolates. On second thought, she may need some alcohol also.

"I'm really sorry Blair; I just can't take a relationship right now with my dad." Nate said softly as he traced the pattern of the table cloth. She could tell he wanted to look anywhere but her face, and it was making her anger rise.

"No, you're not," she whispered, catching his eye as he looked up in surprise. He was caught like a deer in headlights and they both knew it was true.

"W-what?" He asked, pretending he didn't understand, let alone agree.

Blair smirked slightly, something she had picked up from chuck over the years, "You are not sorry Nate; you just want an easy way out. Don't try and play me like I'm some innocent child like your dear Jenny Humphrey."

If possible Nate eyes became wider; he had no idea that Blair knew anything about Jenny and his relationship, "What are you talking about Blair?"

"Ha! You know what I'm talking about, don't fuck with me Nate. You can attempt to lie all you want, but you really are just terrible at it," Blair said, her words clipped. She stood, finding this the perfect way to make her exit.

How romantic.

"Blair! Just wait and let me explain," Nate pleaded, reaching for her hand, but she moved it away hurriedly and turned on her heel.

"Leave me alone Nate, you're not worth my time," She replied icily, biting back her tears as she swept out the door.

* * *

Serena giggled as Dan placed light kisses down her neck. He smiled at her, pressing her body against the wall of her bedroom. He could feel her hands unbuckle and pull off his belt. Letting his pants fall, he helped her out of the tank top she was wearing revealing a bright green bra. Dan chuckled knowing that Serena was probably the only Upper East Side girl who wore neon colored bras.

"Nice bra," he whispered in her ear as she worked her way under his own shirt.

She giggled again, unbuttoning his shirt, "Thanks, I-"

"_You are beautiful, no matter what they say. Words can't bring you-"_

They both glared at the phone, knowing it was the petite brunette interrupting them. Dan severely wanted to stop Serena from picking it up, but knew she had to. If she didn't they would get endless calls and texts until Blair got an answer.

"Hello?" Serena half laughed into the phone as Dan pulled her closer, kissing and nipping at her ear that wasn't blocked off by a cell phone.

"Oh god Serena! Nate just… You… I… Jenny and…. Come over, please?!"

The line clicked on the other end and Serena just stood in Dan's arms bewildered. She didn't have any idea what Blair was saying, but it sounded urgent.

"Dan… I'm sorry. I have to go see Blair," Serena finally said, breaking out of Dan's arms. She grabbed her top and pulled it on. "Can you let yourself out?"

Dan looked a little worried, but mostly miffed, "What's the problem?"

"It's just a Blair situation, something to do with Nate and Jenny."

"It has to do with my sister?" He blinked caught off guard, "What did she do?"

"I don't know, but I'll let you know when I find out," Serena was already down the hall putting on her jacket, "See you tomorrow!"

"What just happened?" Dan asked himself as he pulled on his pants and grabbed his belt, "What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

There was a loud, possibly angry rap at the door. Chuck hummed happily as he headed towards it. He knew it had to be Nate, and he was here early so things with Blair must not have gone well. Perfect.

"Archibald, my man!" Chuck said opening the door for his friend, "How negotiations go with Waldorf?"

Nate glared at nothing in particular and didn't answer him as he headed towards the mini bar. Drinking away problems were the only way to deal with them, and he was going to end quite drunk tonight because boy did Nate Archibald have problems. Serious problems.

Chuck smiled at Nate, walking behind the bar to prepare for the night; it would be a long one. There was no telling what Nate would do. But Chuck knew what he would be doing; he could say anything to persuade Nate once he was under. Perfect.

* * *

_AN:_

_I'm a bit of a pushover. Therefore I couldn't help but update when I was asked. I won't update this often normally though, maybe once a week if possible. I just didn't have homework tonight, which is strange, so I thought I would indulge._

_Much love,_

_Libby_


	3. Sympathy

Everything He Can't Have

**by**

**Libby Ray**

_He can't have Blair because Nate has her…_

_He can't have Serena because Nate wants her…_

_He can't have Nate for all the reasons above…_

_**What kind of sick fucked up world is he living in?**_

* * *

Blair was trying to cry, she felt she hadn't really cried enough yet and it wasn't really altogether fair that her body hated her. In the whole scheme of things it really was quite fair considering Blair hated her body, hence her need to throw up after most meals.

"It's going to be okay, B," Serena said softly rubbing Blair's back, even though Serena didn't really know what was going to be ok since Blair hadn't really spoken just sobbed nonsense. What Serena and Dorota had collect over the past two hours was that Nate had been doing something horrible behind Blair's back and that they had broken up. Who was the means for the breakup was still a mystery, but it sounded like since Nate had asked Blair out that he had broken up with her.

"No it's not!" Blair screamed into her pillow because she couldn't cry it, "It's over and it's all Jenny's fault!"

Serena was confused, "Why is it Jenny's fault?"

"Her and Nate… they were… behind my…" Blair sniffled, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Serena raised her eyes at Dorota over Blair's back. The maid looked tired, and just rolled her eyes, "I'll let you talk," she mouthed and headed out of the room, leaving Serena with Blair.

"Blair sweetie, what did Jenny do?"

Blair sat up, her face stained red from tears and the pressure of trying to smother her, "What did she do? That little whore was all over Nate, and I pretended I didn't know, but I did. I'm going to kill her!"

"Now Blair, you are not going to kill her!" Serena said, her eyes wide, "settle down!"

"I will not settle down until that little blonde wannabe is dead to Constance and Nate," Blair said defiantly.

This was not a fight she was about to lose.

This was war.

Oh joy.

--

Nate was drunk, very, very drunk.

"She is just so…" Nate began for the millionth time swinging his glass in no particular direction, "so… Blair… You know what I mean?"

Chuck chuckled, filling Nate glass again, "Yes, I really get what you're saying Nate, it makes so much sense to me now."

Poor Nate.

He couldn't sense the sarcasm for the life of him, her just nodded agreeing with Chuck. That was all the confirmation her really needed. Blair could go and fuck some other dude and he wouldn't care because he is his own person. He had plenty of other girls to date anyway. Those girls who didn't care if he wasn't perfect, girls like Jenny. Though she already thought he was perfect.

"Jenny is beautiful, so very perfect!"

"She looks a bit like Serena," Chuck added, heading for his closet. He slipped off his shirt as he continued to listen to Nate's rambling, something about Brooklyn and not needing Upper East Side girls and something else about USC.

Poor Nate.

Chuck changed quickly into a pair of silk pajama pants and headed back over to where Nate was sitting. Chuck caught himself as he glanced at the mirror, checking to make sure he looked good, but he knew there was really no reason to check. Chuck Bass always looked good, not that he was full of himself; he was just a very aware person. That and he was told so every day, and nobody lied to Chuck Bass, nobody.

"You know Nate, maybe Brooklyn girls aren't your thing either," Chuck said lightly, letting his hand brush against Nate's ass as he walked back to his stool, "Maybe you want something else, like… hmm…"

"Something else?" Nate asked looking quite puzzled at this odd remark, "but what else would I want?"

"I don't know; has anything other than UES and Brooklyn girls ever interested you?"

Nate frowned; he looked like a little kid sitting in front of Chuck with his messy hair and big almost innocent eyes. It ended though when he took another sip of his drink that definitely wasn't apple juice.

"Something else?" Nate repeated, staring intensely at his drink, "California Girls?"

"No, no, no… Think about it deeply Nathaniel," Chuck said, moving in closer to Nate, "What else- Who else would _interest_ you?"

Nate blinked as he contemplated this interesting thought; it was hard though with Chucks face so close to him. Those big brown eyes were piercing into Nate's own. Nate had never noticed how lovely Chuck's eyes were. And he had such nice hair, Chuck was just really handsome. He hadn't ever really noticed it before, not like this anyway. He could even feel Chuck's warm breath, tinged with alcohol on his face making Nate move closer, their faces just inches apart.

Chuck smirked lightly as he watched his techniques of seduction slowly bring Nate in. Chuck didn't really know if it would work on Nate considering these were the tricks he used on girls. But the many drinks Nate had were probably the culprit. Then, even if Chuck really didn't want to, he move away and stood.

"Well then Nathaniel, I think it's time you got some sleep," Chuck said, to the confused and drunk Nate as he pushed him towards the couch, laden with a pillow and sheets, "Night."

Nate nodded, as he lay down unaware that Chuck was watching him intensely. He just closed his eyes and drifted off before Chuck had even turned off the light.

Poor Nate.

* * *

Oh Lords. I do apologize. What a long hiatus for me. I didn't mean to, I swear. Sometimes school just gets the better of me. Oh well, to make up for this I am posting not only this chapter, but another quite quickly. I promise.

Much Love,

Libby


	4. Secrets

Everything He Can't Have

**by**

**Libby Ray**

_He can't have Blair because Nate has her…_

_He can't have Serena because Nate wants her…_

_He can't have Nate for all the reasons above…_

_**What kind of sick fucked up world is he living in?**_

* * *

It was sunny morning, obviously not reflecting the mood that Blair was in. So she had Dorota close the heavy curtains of her windows leaving her room dark, the only light was coming from her television on which "Breakfast and Tiffany's" was playing for a third time that morning. A box of empty Godiva chocolates lay discarded on the floor, and another half empty box sat in Blair's lap, along with an unidentified bottle of alcohol that she had stolen from her mother's cabinet without looking. Whatever it was, it didn't really matter to her, as long as it burned her throat on the way down.

"Uh, Miss Blair," Dorota peeked into the room cautiously; her eyes red from the late night of tending to Blair's needs after Serena had to leave reluctantly for some unnamed family affair.

"Hrrmmff."

Dorota took that as a sign of acknowledgment.

"Mr. Bass is here," She paused, to smile at the sudden perk in Blair's posture, "He insists on seeing you now, and won't leave until he does. I thought you may want to change before he barges up here himself."

"Th-thank you Dorota, please give me, like… 2 minutes," Blair blinked a couple times to clear her head, and remembered she would need more than that, "And a half, Dorota! Two and a half minutes."

"Yes, Miss Blair, of course."

She hurried around the room, pulling on a pair of jeans over her underwear, and running to the bathroom to fix her face while attempting to pull off her tear spotted shirt. Blair didn't really know why she felt the need to make herself so presentable, it was just Chuck. That boy had seen her at her worst, and at her best. But maybe that was why, because he was just Chuck.

"Fuck, where is a shirt?" Blair said to herself; shoving a pile of clean clothes onto the floor to search through it.

"Why do you need one?" she heard a voice say, the sultry line could only belong to her old ally. Her head shot up to look at him, then down at what she was wearing. Of course she had managed to pull on jeans, but her skimpy bra was the only thing up top. Her 20 second make-up job was just enough to make her eyes look a little less puffy, and while it was brushed, she knew her hair was poufy, and very unattractive. He obviously hadn't waited the full two minutes and thirty seconds she needed, and was enjoying her ruffled and breathless state.

"Chuck?"

"No, really?" he smirked, making his way to her bed to steal the bottle of Bacardi, the label which was now lit by the lamp Dorota had turned on during Blair's struggle to find some clothes. He took a sip of it, wincing at the taste before continuing, "I told Dorota and that other girl to leave for the day."

Blair looked up from her bureau in slight surprise, "How did you do that?" She asked.

"Well I tried to pay her, but Dorota knows I take good care of you." He replied, his eyes returning to her ass while she returned to looking for a tank top.

"Do you?" She mumbled, pulling the first shirt she found over her head. She looked at him for a moment afterwards, neither of them moving, and he looked back. She knew his eyes were tracing her, taking in the ways her hands rested on her hips, and the fashion model copied stance she had practiced since she was a child.

"What do you want, Chuck?"

"I haven't decided yet," He said, standing slowly to bring himself around to her side of the bed.

"Yeah, right. You always know what you want."

Chuck tilted his head in a way that reminded Blair of a puppy dog and she giggled, letting her guard down, and letting him get closer.

"I don't think I agree with you, Blair." It was at this point; in the way that he said her name and with him just a foot or less away from her did she realize exactly what he wanted.

But she didn't dare stop him when his lips pressed into hers, her delusional state allowing his hands to alight on her hips. Holly Golightly is stealing a masks with her man, and running down the street while Blair's fingers gather in the front of Chuck's suit.

"Nate broke up with me," She whispered in between a kiss.

"I am aware."

His hands were around her wrists in seconds as she fell into the silky sheets, his eyes never leaving her face as he worked off his blazer, tie, then shirt, torturing her as he unbuttoned it one button at a time. She was about grab at it, to tear it off herself, but he was in again before she could.

Chuck caressed her lips, letting his kisses stray across her cheeks, and down to her neck letting his own skin tease her jaw line. His lips took the form of a smirk as he felt her body tremble from the touch. The shirt she had dawned only moments ago slipped back off her body, the smooth skin underneath was like magnet for his lips. As they touched down onto the silky surface he felt her freeze beneath him and he sat back up abruptly.

"Were we going to...?" He could hear a small tremble in her voice. She sounded like a child.

"What?"

"Were we going to have sex?"

Chuck lay down next to her and moved on his side so he could see her eyes, "Not if you didn't want to."

"Why did you kiss me then?" She asked, not looking into his eyes, for safety of something further happening.

"I guess it is just my way of apologizing for my dear Nathaniel's inadequacy at almost everything," He sighed, turning onto his stomach, "It was also a suggestion."

"Oh." She didn't fully register what he was really suggesting, so she ignored it, "Thank you."

Defeated, Chuck sat back up, "Now, do you want to watch 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'?"

Blair giggled just like she had before he pushed her onto the bed, and nodded.

"Well then, give me a moment so I can get some real alcohol. I don't know how you can stomach this cheap stuff."

"It's call desperation, Chuck."

-

Blair spent almost two weeks shopping before saying yes to Chuck's suggestion. It took only one week later before she had to put an end to it.

"We have to stop this," Blair moaned into the crook of his neck, even though the scent of his shampoo, her favorite, was giving her trouble letting the words out. He definitely was an expert at this, as she had noticed over the period of their secret encounters. But she just had to remember that he was good because he had a lot of practice and it all was ruined.

"Stop what?" he half whispered, grinding against her body, his kisses trailing along her shoulder. This was a moved he had perfected last week, after realizing how teasing it was to kiss her that close to her neck where she was most sensitive.

"Chuck, seriously," her voice strengthened, his hand moved to her neck, then her jaw line, and pulled her face toward him, going in for a kiss, but she stopped him, "I have to stop this."

"Why?"

"I can't do this to Nate any longer," she said, playing with the ring on her finger behind Chuck's neck.

"He broke up with you! I thought you didn't love him, Blair," he growled, gripping the coat hanger on the wall to steady himself, "In my opinion, this is what he deserves."

"I never said that, you assumed."

"Well, never mind that, he doesn't love you anymore."

Blair blinked once, then again, trying not to cry, "He does love me Chuck, and he told me so."

"Has it ever occurred to you," his words were forced, "that he just might be lying to you, or that he isn't as perfect as you want him to be, or more so, need him to be?"

She stepped back withdrawing her arms from his neck and looked away as she tried to brush away new tears, "Well, he's better than you," she whispered.

In anger, he forced her up against the wall; his hands wrapping around her wrists, and holding them above her head.

"Stop playing around and face it Blair, he does not love you," He hissed, his anger now seeping through his normally unbreakable emotional wall.

Blair didn't move, and he was convinced she didn't understand him, but she had, and when she turned her head to look at him again and her eyes pierced his own. He flinched and dropped her arms, saved from her wrath as the bell rang and they both had to burst out of the closet before their fellow students left the halls.

"It's over," he heard her whispered.

* * *

As promised in the last chapter, a second almost imediate addition. I'm on vacation, so there is a possibility of another chapter seeing the light before New Year's Eve, or even Christmas, rolls around. I might just enjoy that myself.

Much love and Holiday Wishes,

Libby


	5. Condolence

Everything He Can't Have

**by**

**Libby Ray**

_He can't have Blair because Nate has her…_

_He can't have Serena because Nate wants her…_

_He can't have Nate for all the reasons above…_

_**What kind of sick fucked up world is he living in?**_

* * *

Serena and Dan were the type of couple that believed they belonged together forever. The type of couple that would break up for multiple reasons, forget why they had even broken up in the first place, and then would get back together. It was like the circle of life, but with less animal sex because Dan was one of those guys who got horny while reading poetry, rather than looking at the poetry that was the curves of Serena's body.

Chuck watched the two dancing, and he could tell they were uncomfortable with each other. They had a fight recently that he was pretty sure would lead to another epic breakup in which Chuck would be favored. Of course Serena was very different from Blair, she didn't sway towards him when emotions bubbled over. It would be a longer battle to get her submissive enough to come to the "dark side" as he liked to call it when nobody cared to listen. He wouldn't get her, not tonight, or tomorrow. He would wait out the fighting until she had removed herself, almost completely, from Dan's clutches. Then he would pounce.

Crash.

A waitress dropped a silver platter by accident. The sound rang out among the reception, as did the scream of anger from Blair Waldorf. Champagne was intertwined with the threads of the designer fabric, leaving her pink dress clashingly spotted. The waitress apologized profusely, but was rushed away before the sight of Blair's glare turned her to stone. Serena hurried from the dance floor where she was arguing with Dan in hushed tones to help her friend to the nearest bathroom. Chuck followed the two with his eyes closely, enjoying the small fiasco.

His father stood, without a word but with quite an interesting look, and ushered his bride to the center of shocked dancers, whose eyes also followed the upset teen. Chuck sighed, and made his way down to Nate who was now sitting alone. His hair, blond and tousled, was covering his eye while his hands fidgeted away with the white table cloth.

"Surviving the drama?"

Nate looked up at him, big eyes staring a bit dumbfounded. Nate wasn't one of the most intelligent in their group, but he made up for it in other ways.

"I don't know. Blair can be so… Blair. I still like her though, even though she's kind of a pain," he replied more thoughtfully than usual.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Chuck replied a little distracted. Serena had walked back in, without Blair. Chuck thanked the lord he would never worship for the opportunity, as an older man struck up a conversation with Nate. He hurried towards Serena, with a nod to Nate, and caught her by the arm.

"What do you want?" She demanded a bit annoyed. With both Blair and Dan issues all at once Chuck almost felt bad for her.

Chuck smirked a bit, letting go of her arm. "Where is Blair? Is she okay?"

"She is fine. In the bathroom. Being a bitch."

Thanking Serena with a slight chuckle, he made his way to the bathrooms to find Blair sitting on a bench outside. Her pink dress swirled around her, the floral print contorted by spots of champagne and Serena's sad attempt to get it out. Chuck could see her brown eyes were rimmed in light red, and a few tears were still sliding down her cheeks.

"That was quite a show."

Blair sniffled.

"You still look lovely."

Sniffle.

"Quite sexy."

Sniff.

"My limo is outside."

Blair looked up at him. Her eyes looked a bit brighter.

"Want to join me."

She nodded, standing to meet him. He placed a hand below her chin to kiss her, his other hand made its way along her back, pulling her close. They broke and he pulled her to the door, and out into the courtyard, a slight chill making her body seem even more welcoming. The limo was there waiting and he opened the door for her to get in; she smiled at him, placing a second kiss on his cheek. She slipped inside, but as she looked out at him her face contorted into a look of fear.

"What?" Chuck asked, turning around as she points behind him. Nate is standing at the doorway. His face is pained. Chuck shook his head before getting in after Blair. He couldn't feel bad, Nate didn't love her.

#

Serena knew Chuck was probably the last person in the world Blair needed to see that evening. She knew Blair would be stupid and go with him, where ever his heart desired. It would be bad, for it had taken a lot on Serena's part to convince Blair that her fling with Chuck was a horrible idea, and getting her to stop it had been quite difficult. However, Serena was done with Blair and her bitchy and uppity attitude. The lack of gratitude was also a bit annoying, so Serena sent Chuck on his way to the venerable Blair without any detectable interference.

Once she had made her way to the center of the reception ballroom she looked around for Dan. He was talking to some older woman he had pointed out to her earlier, before the ceremony. She was a friend of Barts, if he had anything close to such a thing, and was big in the publishing industry. Dan had explained why he was so intrigued about her earlier, but Serena hadn't really been listening. She was about to go interrupt them, and get Dan to dance with her, when she felt a hand grasp her by the shoulder.

"Serena, dear," said a woman. Serena turned to find Nate's mother, who looked worried. She sipped a glass of champagne in a stated that was so pathetic and sad, you had to feel worse for the woman than everyone already did.

"Yes?"

"Nate, he flew out of here so suddenly, only a few moments ago. Could you please check on him?" she asked, between her almost constant sips. "I would do so myself, but he seems to want to be anyone but family right now."

Serena glanced around the roomed, and saw that Mrs. Archibald was right; Nate had vanished in only a matter of minutes. "Yeah, I could do that."

"Thank you, dear." She said, turning back to the group of women who she had been speaking with.

Weaving through the dancing and talking crowd, Serena made he way back out into the foyer. Blair and Chuck were nowhere to be seen, and neither was Nate. She walked outside, towards the large, ripple glass doors and could see a distorted figure through them. She pushed on open, and peeked through, finding the most odd and disheartening scene.

Nate stood at the top of the stairs, only a few feet in front of her, staring a little more dumbstruck than usual, at the street. He was enraptured by the sight of a limo pulled up to the curb, and the curves of Blair and her stained dress being held by Chuck as she placed a kiss on his cheek. He turned his head to grab her lips. If you weren't looking through the perspective of an emotionally compromised Nate, it would have been beautiful and romantic as they kiss and then entered the limo together.

Serena could see Blair notice Nate on the steps, and then see her point to Nate to show Chuck. But he only glanced very briefly before joining her inside the limo and closing the door. They drove away.

Serena waited to speak to Nate. His hands were clenched at his sides, as he watched the limo drive away. He relaxed though, when the limo had completely disappeared into the traffic down the street.

"Nate." She ventured, pushing through the door to stand beside him. He gave her a quick glance, but was focus on the spot where the limo had disappeared a few moments before.

"I shouldn't be angry at him, right? I mean, we broke up, so it's no big deal." He said, shaking his head, "If this is something new, and if all he's doing is consoling her after that whole deal with the champagne, then it's just not a big deal."

"They've been together since the day after you two broke up. He came to her the morning after." Serena said, a little spiteful for Blair, rather than Chuck.

Nate looked at her, a bit flabbergasted. "Seriously?"

"Yeah…"

"That son of a bitch," Nate said, his fists clenched again.

"Come on. We both need a drink."

* * *

Boom! See, I was truthful. One more chapter before Christmas.

Happy Holidays!!!

Libby


End file.
